My Invention relates generally to an artistically folded cloth or silk handkerchief or pocket square that it used by placing it down into an outer, upper breast pocket displaying in view approximately one half to one fourth of the handkerchief. More so it pertains to a pocket square of a suit or sport jacket simulating an elevated view. It also pertains to time pieces traditionally placed on a band fitting over the wrist or on a chain inserted into a vest pocket.
Illustrations and prior art that best replicates the invention are patents: U.S. Pat. No. 2,090,260,395, U.S. Pat. No. 134,884, U.S. Pat. No. 5,231,702, U.S. Pat. No. 3,786,520, U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,306. These patents referenced relates to my invention as a pocket insert which is not supported by scatter pins and clutches, composing of interchangeable, jeweled, time piece decorated metal caps that are snap attached to brittle, flexible, rectangular, pocketed, elongated support bases. The caps and support bases can also be one single affixed ornament. Both decorated caps and support bases can be of different colors, pocket square folded configurations and mix and matched for cost effective choice of fashionable accessory combinations. Other referenced replications include, U.S. Pat. No. 2,507,049, U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,535, U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,154, U.S. Pat. No. 2,592,033, U.S. Pat. No. 2,697,838, U.S. Pat. No. 2,738,515, U.S. Pat. No. 3,215,268, U.S. Pat. No. 20,090,260,395.